


Domesticity and Protective Instincts

by threedices



Series: Multamory March 2021 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Babies, Child Sawada Tsunayoshi, Child Yamamoto Takeshi, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, POV Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn), Parent Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Polyamory, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Revorn contemplates committing murder, Trans Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Trans Reborn is only background and barely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Reborn and Tsuyoshi take baby Takeshi to see newborn Tsunayoshi. It makes Reborn consider his willingness to settle down and be domestic.(One day, Timoteo will need a new heir. Reborn considers Tsuna unavailable.)
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana/Yamamoto Tsuyoshi
Series: Multamory March 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222697
Kudos: 3





	Domesticity and Protective Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is fluffy and family feels, but it felt a bit incomplete,. So now it has 'mostly fluff with a dash of dark implications' feels.

They are not officially family or spouses, but Reborn and Iemitsu both pull some strings.

Reborn is more discreet by necessity, but he'd say it's just skill if asked.

Politely, neither Nana nor Iemitsu ask and Reborn can pretend they're only two people visiting friends and taking Takeshi to see a future playmate.

Nana, still tired from birth, holds court in her hospital room.

Reborn looks down at the tuft of brown hair visible of infant Tsunayoshi, 

Beside him Iemitsu, the proud father, is beaming.

Better to take him down a peg, before he gets too cocky.

"You have to copy me in everything, don't you?"

Iemitsu's indignant squawk is deeply satisfying.

Behind Reborn, Tsuyoshi sighs, but it sounds good-naturedly so Reborn feels free to ignore it.

Nana giggles softly, eyes tired but full of mischievous glee

Reborn likes her best, of course.

When he tells her this, she laughs at him and calls him a liar.

His heart flutters when she stills smiles at him, with Iemitsu's arm warm around his shoulders and Tsuyoshi gently bouncing Takeshi in his arms, always willing to stay in Reborn's line of sight.

Almost domesticity is not so bad, Reborn thinks absentmindedly, letting Takeshi grab his finger and chew on them.

That's a sign he's gonna teeth soin, Reborn thinks shatply in alarm.

Maybe it's time to take another job.

But when he considers missing the moment the boys leatn to crawl, their first words, or watching them take clumsy, stumbling steps for the first time in their life, Reborn falters.

This has made him soft, he thinks, without quite knowing what this even is.

But Nana smiles down at Tsunayoshi's whining and grumbling and Tsuyoshi allows Iemitsu to tickle Takeshi until he gurgles with laughter (the baby, not the man, though it's a thin line sometimes with how silly Iemitsu acts at home), and it's.

It's weird and too close and some of it is too much for Reborn, but he yearns to keep it.

No one will take his family from him.

So, when Timoteo asks him to train Tsuna as Decimo, he lies and says yes.

When he visits Nana next, he says, it's time and her dark eyes tell him ahe understands.

Tsuna learns everything Reborn never wanted him to learn, but this is about survival.

He finds him Guardians who are as strong and vicious or clever as Reborn. 

Takeshi is one of them, after all.

If they have to fight, Reborn will make sure they are, and have, the best.

There's nothing he wouldn't do for their children, he thinks, knows, while he contemplates putting a bullet between Timoteo's eyes.


End file.
